Sense of Direction
by Kachie-Chan
Summary: Hazel reflects on how Gat blocks a young girl instead of himself, causing him a serious injury. Gat attempts to earn his forgiveness.


_Sense of Direction -_

"I hope ya'll know this is your fault."

A pouty bishop huffed, sitting on the edge of his elegantly made bed in their fancy hotel, surrounded by paintings and sweet-smelling incense. Despite this luxury, the bishop was obviously not pleased. A black eye dotted his face, one that was rather nasty - the bruising was all the way to his brow line. A few, small bandages covered up a few cuts he had sustained while getting it - making him, in his eyes, look idiotic.

"I'm sorry, Hazel."

Gat was as emotionless as ever, but he really did attempt to sound somewhat concerned for his well-being. The bishop wasn't having any of it, lifting his leg over the other, he crossed his arms and pouted. It was then that he noticed his brand new sleeping t-shirt was becoming completely soaked with blood that came from the abdomen. He lifted his head towards Gat and further furrowed his brow at him.

Gat didn't need an invitation, he quickly made his way to the bathroom to fetch more gauze. The wound on his partner's stomach wasn't particularly deep, but it was very long and thus the bleeding. Gat kneeled before him, lifting his shirt to assess the damage.

He quickly found he needed to redress the wound, which he did by gently pulling off the previous bandages and began to wrap around the new ones. Hazel, throughout this entire process, made only a few winces and seemed to refuse to talk to him for his mistake.

"Hmph. I'll have to get a new shirt n' everything."

"Hazel."

"What is it now?"

He was obviously upset with him, and while Gat could usually deal with this, he was beginning to feel like there was something beyond his lack of completely keeping his partner from injury that was causing his anger.

"…Is it because I shielded her, first?"

There was a silence, and Hazel quickly diverted his eyes from the man, sticking up his nose childishly. Yes, of course that was why he was angry. It wasn't jealously… Gat was supposed to protect him. Anyone else was second priority.

"Why don't ya'll tell me? Can she bring ya back to life?"

He grumbled, turning back to him with a fiery blue glare. Gat could only sigh, a without him really allowing it, a smile crept across his face.

"You were jealous?"

"No I wasn't jealous! I coulda died and then what?! You're finished without me!"

"Hazel."

He began to lean against him on the bed, his massive chest easily weighing down the smaller being. Hazel blushed, diverting his eyes once more. His blood soaked shirt was, after all, extremely uncomfortable. He did his best to appear upset, but more and more his looming presence and the familiar smell of herbs and dirt were beginning to impair his judgment.

"Get offa me. Now is not the time, Gat."

He grumbled once more, though Gat only seemed to smile more at this - mischievously at that. He had his partner pinned to the bed, his legs dangling off the side of the bed, bent at the knee. And what a fine bed it was, with downy sheets that are extremely comfortable.

Hazel lifted his arms to protest, pushing against the man's massive frame. However, these proved ineffective when Gat surprisingly grabbed his hand and pulled the bishop forward, lifting his body off the sheets if not just a little bit, to kiss his forehead.

This caused the white-haired man to flush, his eyes wide with surprise. He quickly decided to glare once again, yanking. If this was what he wanted, than he was going to put up quite a fight.

--

_Sense of Indirection -_

"I said let go, damn ya! I'm not. In. The. Mood!"

He had never done this before, actively rebelling by pinning him. He couldn't help it, he liked the attention, but what fun was it if he just let him have what he wanted without working for it a little bit? Hazel thrashed underneath of him, lifting his torso up and down and gyrating his hips, in combination of yanking his arms. But Gat was a rock, as he expected he'd be.

Most likely, unless Hazel burst out into tears, he wasn't going to escape the man's grasp. It was somewhat thrilling, yet at the same time a bit frustrating. He was actually in quite a deal of pain and slowly his energy was dwindling, so that was his plan…

"You're down right awful, Gat! Takin' advantage of the injured!"

"Don't move around so much, you'll rip it open."

Gat explained solemnly as always, despite his wide cat-like grin. Hazel found it oddly attractive he was enjoying watching him struggle against him, maybe Gat had more of a wild side than he counted for. Interesting. Maybe he flattered him with his jealous, who knew with the man?

Leaning down, Gat pressed his lips against Hazel's mouth, which oddly stopped thrashing the minute this was done. His limbs became more relaxed by the second, and soon his free arm was lifting up to press a cold, white palm against his tanned cheek. He kissed him closed-mouth and gentle, hardly even moving his lips to stimulate his partner.

Once Hazel's eyes shut to enjoy the kiss, he knew he had won the battle. Releasing the vice grip he had on the bishop's wrist, he allowed the hand to fall back into the control of it's owner, who graciously lifted it up against the Indian's bandana, slipping two fingers underneath the fabric and pulling it away from his dreadlocks, he distanced himself from the kiss and clutched it in his palm.

"Now, ya'll know this doesn't mean I'm not _furious_. You _ruined _my shirt."

"I'll fix it, Hazel."

Gat explained, his powerful hand drifting from his side to set against Hazel's thigh, running up it under he reached his shirt, which he gently twitched a finger under, then two and then his entire hand. Dragging the shirt upwards with his wrist, he finally used his hand to grip the fabric and push it underneath of the bishop's chin.

"You didn't fix a darn thing, Gat! It's getting all over my face now!"

He then felt a tongue, lapping up the small amount of blood that had stained the man's abdomen. His tongue glided across the pale flesh, taking with it the droplets of crimson. Hazel's eyes became listless, and like he had been put into a trace, his eyelids sank half crescent and he lifted a hand to intertwine in his own hairline and push it back. He stared quietly up at the ceiling.

_Now just what was he getting himself into?_

--

_I am Lost -_

"This ain't proper."

Hazel slightly chuckled, rolling his eyes towards the moonlight filtering in from the window, casting a glow on the wood flooring. His eyelids eased into crescents, staring trance like as dust particles would pass in front of it, floating along, lighter than air. Like a bird gliding over a bright, cloudless blue sky. It's wings would catch on the breeze and flutter at the tips.

Without knowing it, he had spaced out. Completely oblivious to the tongue's trail as he imagined the bright imaginary world he immersed himself in. He became lost in it, he could see himself from the bird's eye laying in a field of yellow daisy's. There were bee's, though they didn't mind him and he could almost smell the sweet taste of honey in the hot summer air.

And Master was there, too, sitting under an apple tree and reading with his tiny spectacles, his smile humble yet inspiring. He could see the blue of his master's eyes so much brighter than he had in his life, burning into his own eyes.

Burning, burning. He could hear a loud beep, and then a dull static behind it. Louder and louder, his eyes got wider while his pupils shrank. Closer and closer gazing into his master's blue stare, and then it swallowed him - the sound in his ear screaming so loudly he could hardly hear his own thoughts over it. It was then he jolted from his trance, springing against Gat's head which had steadily made it's way to his undergarments. His heart was racing, his body sweating… trembling.

Out of reaction, he pushed Gat's face from his nether regions and panted, hurried and rushed.

Gat, confused stared up at him with the same stoic gaze he always had, blinking and narrowing his eyes to study Hazel's distressed features more. Then a strange, psychotic chuckle escaped the bishops lips, gripping his forehead he sighed and a nervous smile spread across his face.

"I told ya it's not the time… I g-gotta go down to the chapel."

"Hazel?"

"Excuse me."

Lifting himself up, he began to walk towards the door before he remembered the gash down his stomach. Wincing, he dropped to his knees and coughed. In his panic, he had completely forgotten about his injuries. Gat was quick to pick him up, lifting him back into bed and fetching him some fresh dressings.

"Hazel, you really do need to be more careful."

He explained as he shuffled through their bags. The bishop narrowed his eyes, curling over onto his side and staring blankly at the wall. It was always like this. All the time. He was sure he was going slowly insane, yet, he couldn't help himself… the pictures would never leave his head, and no amount of prayer would rid him of the nightmares.

He feared he would always have these fits… these… vivid messages. What did they mean? Was Master trying to communicate something to him? He couldn't be sure anymore whether or not what he saw was a vision from above or his own jumbled mind.

It was times like these he missed Rhian's babying…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_And Rhian get's ANOTHER name drop. Lucky her. I'm so merciless, what is wrong with me ? D:_

_This is just for you Hazie, my darling - On GaiaOnline, of course. I usually don't share my short stories - only my fic chapters._

_Anyways, I split this up into three parts because that's how I wrote it - In three parts. For my girlfriend. So she would post on an RP. Just... don't ask._

_Again, Rhian is my OC who happens to be friends with Hazel - she is always worried about him having nightmares so she will fuss over him when he does, getting him tea and patting his back. Of course, he usually asserts he is fine and doesn't need her attention, but here we see him somewhat enjoying her effort to keep him comfortable. _

_Before some of you scream at me - Rhian is not in love with Hazel. She's just a friend. They are close like Father and Child but nothing more. _

_Why am I blabbering about Rhian when it's **Hazel x Gat**? I don't know. Also yes, it's spelt Gat. Like a Gatling gun. It annoys the crap out of me when people use an O. I don't care how it was in the anime, there's no reason for there to be an O if his full first name is Gatti! **RAWR!** O_


End file.
